vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
KAITO/Original songs list
A list of songs that utilize Crypton's Vocaloid, KAITO. Original Songs # *2011 Verse of the Clock Tower - Kaito A *After the Rain, Sky - Kaito and Meiko *Aitai - Kaito, Rin *Alice Human Sacrifice - Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len *Alice in Dreamland - Kaito *Alice in Wonderland- A Horror of a Fairytale - Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len *Another: Riamero - Kaito *Aoi Tori - Kaito *Application in Love - Kaito *Ashes to Ashes (ハイハハイニ) - Kaito *AutumnLeaves - Kaito and Len *Azure Wings - Kaito B *Baby Powder - Kaito *Beastly Fang - Kaito, Len, VY2, and Gakupo *Bitter Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Blue Diamond - Kaito *Blue Lotus - Kaito *Bottom Dreams - Kaito *Bourbon House - Kaito *Boycott - Kaito *Broken rain - Kaito *Brother is worried - Kaito *Brilliant Diamond - Gakupo, Kaito, Len, and Kiyoteru C *Cantarella - Kaito and Miku *Cendrillon - Kaito and Miku *Chillyditty of February - Kaito *Chocolate Romance - Kaito *Clever Emperor's Patronage - Kaito *Cocktail and Lovers' Night - Kaito and Luka *Couple in Evening - Kaito *Crazy Clown - Kaito and Miku *Crimson Flower - Kaito *Crossfade - Kaito *Crossfade- Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len D *Dark Woods Circus-Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku *Day Dream Night - Kaito *Destroys Nightmare - Kaito *Distant Music - Kaito *DOGSTYLE - Kaito *Doppelganger - Kaito *Dream Meltic Halloween - Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Meiko, and Luka *Drifter - Kaito *Drunken Wooden Horse - Kaito E *Edge of love - Kaito and Rin *Ephemeral Fate - Kaito *Erase or Zero - Kaito and Len *Eternal Paean - Kaito and Meiko *Eve Nightmare - Kaito, Rin, Len, Kaiko F *Fall Flowers and Hazy Moon - Kaito and Meiko *Farewell - Kaito *Farewell Song - Kaito *Fate:Rebirth - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Fastidious Literary Enthusiasts Disease - Kaito *Fleeting Moon Flower - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Flowers Falling in Ruins - Kaito *FLOWER TAIL - Kaito *Foot Warrior - Kaito *Free Word Mind Game - Kaito G *Gladiolus - Kaito, Luka *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku - Kaito H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Halloween - Kaito *Halloween Girl - Kaito *Halloween Monster Party Night - Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, and Meiko *Handbeat Clocktower - Kaito and Yuki *Happy☆Halloween - Kaito *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare (The Dawn in The East, The Dusk in The West) - Kaito and Meiko *Home 5/3 - Kaito *Home 5/3 - Kaito and Hiyama Kiyoteru *Honey - Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Haku, Neru, Teto *Hoshifuru Yoru - Kaito and Meiko I *Ice!~ (Spice!~ Parody Song) - Kaito *Ice Cream, Come - Kaito *If We Meet Again - Kaito and Meiko *Imitation Black - Kaito, Len, and Gakupo *I'm worried about my Brother - Kaito, Gakupo, Miku *I'm Blue (Cover Song) - Kaito *Imperfect Rook - Kaito *Infinite Loop - Kaito *In The Mood - Kaito *iNSaNiTY - Kaito and SF-A2 Miki *Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! - Kaito, Miki, Miku, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, Gachapoid, and Teto *Itsumo no Futari (Familiar Two) - Kaito and Meiko *Izayoi no Tsuki - Kaito and Meiko J *Jarring - Kaito *Jewel - Kaito *Journey's End, Wailing Empty - Kaito *Judgement of Corruption - Kaito K *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - Kaito *KAITO de Night - Kaito *KAITO ga UNINSTALL - Kaito *Koe ni Mahou ga Aru - Kaito and Meiko *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - Kaito *KOKORO ~Yet Another~ - Kaito and Rin *Kotonoha ノ Kiwoku - Kaito L *Lily Bell - Kaito *LINKS - Kaito and Meiko *Lion or Tiger - Kaito and Rin *Little Bird and Dreams and Secret - Kaito *Lost Destination - Kaito Append & Len Append *Love *3 - Kaito *LovelessXXX - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Lovers Drive - Kaito and Meiko M *Magician Finite - Kaito *Mask - Kaito and Leon *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Mind Scientist - Kaito *Mizuo - Kaito *Modernism Egoism - Kaito *Monochrome Ruler - Kaito, Len, Gakupo *Moon Burial - Kaito *Moon Rain - Kaito *Moonlight Total Eclipse - Kaito *Morning Call - Kaito *My Lost Days - Kaito *My Master - Kaito *My Ice cream is Melting/AISU ga MERUTO With English & Romaji lyrics -Kaito N *NEVER END - Kaito *Norainu Shissou Biyori - Kaito and Meiko O *Old Radio - Kaito *On the Deep - Kaito *One Boy - Kaito and Gumi *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Onii Yuukai - Kaito, Rin, Miku, Luka *Oyasumi no Uta - Kaito *On the Rocks - Meiko & Kaito *Origin - Kaito P *Project "Ma" - Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru *Paganism - Kaito and Miriam *Pane Dhiria - Kaito *Pane Dhiria (Leap Remix) - Kaito *Paradoxical Paradigm - Kaito *Paru Nya - Kaito *Perversity - Kaito *Progeny of the Wings - Kaito Q R *rb - Kaito and Kagamine Len *Realist - Kaito *Record of Storage - Kaito and Lily *Red Thorn of Death - Kaito, Rin, and Len *Restart - Kaito *Rinascita - Kaito and Meiko *Room 13943 - Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and Hiyama S *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *Sakura Irodori Hanamankai - Kaito and IA *Sakura Samurai - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Sayang - Kaito *See You - Kaito *Sen'nen no Dokusouka (A Thousand-Year Solo) - Kaito *Sensitivity - Kaito and Miriam *Setsugetsuka - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Seven Colors On The Palette - Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, and Meiko *Shineba Ii Noni - Kaito *Shiniyuku Mono Kara Itoshii Hito e - Kaito and Meiko *Shiritsubomi - Kaito *Shizuku Mori - Kaito and IA *Shota Desuyon - Kaito and Len *Shotarella - Kaito and Len *Singing in the Sea of Electrons - Kaito *Smiling - Kaito, Meiko, Lily, VY1, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku* *Snow and Midsummer, Flowers and Midwinter - Kaito *SnowDust - Kaito and Len *Snowstorm of Cherry Blossoms - Kaito *Song of Hating Tomato - Kaito *Stepping on the Shadow - Kaito *Story about a Poor Rabbit - Kaito *Summer Cicada - Kaito and Len *Susanowo - Kaito *Sweet's Beast - Kaito T *Thank you music - Kaito *The Dark Gray Sky - Kaito *The Purple Forest - Kaito and Miku *The Step Path - Kaito *The Sun of the Night Sky - Kaito *Time Forgotten One - Kaito *Today is a very good day to die.? - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) - Kaito *Toki no Wa (ver 2.0) - Kaito *Toki Wasure Bito (Time Forgotten One) - Kaito *Tomorrow's voices - Kaito and Rin *TOY BOX - Kaito *Three Days of the Condor - Kaito *Tsugai Kogarashi - Kaito and Meiko *Tsuki wa Kasumi Hana wa Chiri - Kaito and Meiko *Tsuki Yuki Hana - Kaito *Tuberose - Kaito *Tutelary of Water - Kaito U *Unlawful Storage~The Lost Memory~ - Kaito, Gakupo, and Len *Unyapu - Kaito V W *Waiting in Earth - Kaito *Waltz of the Season Concerning - Kaito *Warum - Kaito *Water Clown - Kaito *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *What's COLOR? - Kaito *When She Found Out I Was An Otaku - Kaito and Miku *White☆Christmas - Kaito, Gumi, Rin, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len, and Meiko *Winter Cherry Blossom - Kaito *WITHOUT END - Kaito *Wonderful World - Kaito and Meiko *Wonderful World - Kaito *War Song - Kaito *Would you marry me? - Kaito X Y *Your Highness☆My Princess - Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and Kiyoteru Z Category:Youtube listings